Numbers
Numbers are a show that teaches pookies numeracy skills. Characters * Zachary - A male, discolored ghost pookie that is a newborn that just died 2 days after his birth.(How is that even possible)? Anyways, he is discolored as arctic white. * Mary - A female, discolored newborn pookie. Discolored as red, and got blinded in one eye, therefore getting an eyepatch. * Tim - A male, discolored newborn pookie. Discolored as orange, and is blind, resulting in his glasses. He also has dancing shoes. * Theresa - A toddler, female pookie. Not discolored, and clowns around. * Peters - Discolored as lime green, and is interested in circles. * Fred - A 4-year-old pookie discolored green. Loves squares and runs away from Peters. * Beth - Some 5-year-old pookie, discolored as light blue. Got facepainted with a dark cyan star on the eye. * Sid - Despite her name, she is a girl. And yet another discolored pookie, at the age of 6. Loves dice games. * Steffen - Crazily discolored, changing colors every second that comes by. He has a blonde haircut that disappears as he counts. * Ian - A discolored, genetically mutated and 8-year-old pookie. His mutation is the result of his 4 extra flippers. * Neil - Crazily discolored, flickering black and arctic white. Male, and 9 years old. He tends to feel allergies. * Tina - Discolored arctic white. Her design is basically a remix of Beth's. She is a 10-year-old. * Elvis * Tabitha * Finn * Tom * Jessie * Alhassan * Bash * Iblis * Stephanie * Timothy * Humphry * Freddy * Elizabeth * Sara * Steven * Iris * Noah * Hannah Episodes * Mary's Introduction * A Clone? * Tim * theresa. * 1 2 3! * Peters! * Fred * Pookie Rivalry * Beth * The 3 Pigs * On And On And On * To Count... * Like This! * The Wholes * Terrible Tims! * Pits?!? * Stealth! * Sid's Encounter * Steffen * Ian * Neil! * Tina * Keep Counting! * Blaster-Offers We Are! * How Much Sheep? * Doubles Suck. * Yeah, Yeah, Whatev's. * Odds n' Evens! * Suspicion * The Tree Of 2 * Math Castle * Ten Green Bottles * Once Upon A Time * AAAAGGGGHHHH!!!! * Expression * Splatter Matter * Zachary * Now For Six To Ten * Puffles * We Will Build A Great Wall * I'm Here. * Hic! * The Difference Is ___________. * Slipping And Sliding * Beth And Her Pals * Ian Out For Rescue! * Break 10 * Flat * Patterns! * Legend of Him... * Hear My Plea * Not It. * Elvis * Tabitha * Mastering Your Rectangles * Ride The Road * Death Star * Finn * Tom * Jessie * Tweeny Sceenies * Squad, Squad * The Big Moment * Err... * Tens Place! * Whoopsie Doopsie * Alhassan * Night Of Square Fun * Bash * Iblis * Roller Coaster * Stephanie * Timothy * Tall Stories * We're Going On A Trip * Eighteen, Nineteen, TWENTY! * Hmph. * The Old Time Sign * Fun Times Chime! * The Sharing Lair * Terrible Timsday * Divisor * Past Twenty * SQUARES! * Humphry's Circus * There Might Be Giants * Sara's Big Zone... Not In 3 Acts * Boom! * Hannah! * Past One Hundred?!? * Lights Off (finale)